killmebabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasuna Oribe
"Guten Morgen! I'm Yasuna Oribe! I think I'm on high school!" — Yasuna introducing herself, Episode 01 Yasuna Oribe (折部 やすな Oribe Yasuna) is the main protagonist in the anime/manga Kill Me Baby. She is naive, happy, childish and easily influenced and can usually be found with her best friend Sonya. Appearance Yasuna is (supposedly) a high school student, with short brown hair, bangs parted in the middle and dark brown eyes. She also has small chin-length strands. Early on the manga she seems to have fair skin (although not as pale as Sonya's). In the anime as well as later on the manga retcon this into a light tan. Her school uniform consists of a white button-up dress shirt with long sleeves and flaps which appear to be outside and wears a quite short red tie. She wears a dark grey long sleeved blazer with small 2 pairs golden buttons on the ends of the blazer. She wears a blackish-grey skirt with white ankle socks and dark brown tassel loafers. During the summer she wears a short sleeved version of her the button-up shirt. Her pajamas are shown to be yellow, with orange stripes and buttons. Personality Yasuna is the main character of the show. Her age is unknown but since she is (apparently) in high school she might be around 15 to 18 years old. She is best friends with Sonya (although self-proclaimedly) and promises to always be her friend even if she gets injured. She constantly gets on Sonya's nerves, causing the latter to use violence. Yasuna has terrible spending habits, often buying things on impulse based from what she sees on TV and the internet. In the last episode of the anime, she and Sonya fall down a into hole while trying to make Sonya to not go after an objective. Sonya tricks her into getting out and threatens to leave her down there, then Yasuna cries and begs for Sonya to not go, since if something bad happened to Sonya, she would be left without her best friend. Sonya then silently helps her to get out of the hole. Trivia *Yasuna's has 2 character songs, HOW TO ENJOY and ''Kyou mo Futari de, ''both sung by her voice actor, Chinatsu Akasaki . *She won first place in the 2012 Character Popularity Poll, surpassing Sonya by five votes. *She spelled over 186 times "Sonya-Chan" in the japanese dub of the anime. You can see the video here. *She got physically hurt around 288 times in the anime. You can see the video here. *There is a theory that she might be immortal and/or have some sort of healing factor. It would make sense since she got into situations that could very well kill her many times in the series, whether by Sonya or not, but come back in later chapters like nothing happened. * Her last name, Oribe is normally written as 織部, which means weaved section. However, it can also be spelled as 折部, with the meaning of paper section, class or copy. Her name is written in hiragana; however やす (yasu) in names normally uses the kanji 安, which has the meaning of cheap. な (na) is a feminine name suffix with no particular meaning. Therefore, her name roughly means "cheap paper copy". Gallery Click here to see the gallery. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Boxers